saga_of_shinobifandomcom-20200213-history
Iro Senju
Fir'''st Name: ''' Iro Last Name: Senju '''IMVU Username:''' Fuacher '''Nickname(s):''' N/A '''DOB: ''' December 21st '''Age:''' 13 '''Affiliation: ''' Yumegakure, Konohagakure '''Shinobi Rank:''' Genin '''Occupation: ''' Ninja '''Personality & Behavior:''' Though young, Iro like his ancient counterpart has a very youthful and curious way of looking at life during his youth. Time will tell if he gains the same discontent and hatred of his predecessor, but for now, he remains innocently explorative of reality. During a battle, he gets more serious about things and focusses on his fighting. He is not one to back down from a challenge easily and loves to spar for fun and training. '''Appearance:''' With snow white hair cut short into a frayed style, pale skin and contrasting dark eyes, a young boyish face but with a look of aged experience, Iro stands out in any crowd. Usually, he wears a black curved cut shirt with no sleeves that wraps around the neck, matching shinobi trousers and black with gray wrap shinobi knee high shoes. A red sash around his waist symbolizes the Hidden Leaf he left behind. Background: Born into the politically sound clan of the Senju, Iro's parents were highly praised shinobi and well earned in the political circles of Konohagakure. As statesmen and ninja alike, they both expected Iro to become just like them. Training, expectations, and privilege were all parts of his life early on. At the age of 5 that changed, when turmoil and gossip chased his parents out of the village and into a private estate near the edge of the Land of Fire. This was a mistake, as now they had little to no protection from their rivals. Rogue ninja were hired to assault the estate, leaving only Iro and a servant alive from the burning wreckage. The servant helped Iro get to Yumegakure to live in hiding before he finally passed away. '''Chakra Nature:''' Earth '''Chakra Color: ''' Goldish White '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique Enclosing Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Unsealing_Technique Unsealing Technique] - Rank E '''Earth Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Double_Suicide_Decapitation_Technique HeadHunter Jutsu] - Rank D '''Taijutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_of_the_Dancing_Leaf Dancing Leaf Shadow] - Rank C '''Weapons Inventory:''' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60) Jonin (70) § '''K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 '''(20 Cost) § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 10 '''(15 cost) § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 1 (1 cost)''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10):''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): 2 '''(6 cost) § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each):''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each):''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 2 (8 cost)''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each):''' '''Total: 50''' '''Databook:''' '''Allies:''' N/A '''Enemies: ''' N/A '''Roleplay Library:''' '''Approval:Lord Jiro'''